This Too Shall Pass
by megawatts
Summary: Naruto just wants to be loved, to be respected. He doesn't want the villagers to hate him, to despise him. Naruto just has had enough... But when his life is in danger, who will rescue him?
1. Dreaming Of Death

_Okay guys, here's the lay down._

_Number 1: I love Naruto. The anime and the character guys ._

_Number 2: Yaoi is my religion. And to be quite honest, I don't give a flipping fuck about what you think. Have a problem? Contact me and we'll have a nice little chat yeah? ^-^_

_Aaaaaaaand Number 3: I like to write, daydream and anyway I have to use up all these note-books I got O__O_

_Sooooo my story???_

_Angst? Check -_

_Smexy stuff? Double check XD_

_Lots of love? Yuppers! =3_

_Will you enjoy it? I don't read minds darling O__o_

_But I would if I could ^-^_

_My chapters are short, I know, but there will be lots of them =D_

_Anywhoo…enjoy the story and review if you could be so kind XD_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Now, with that out of the way, I can make them do whatever I like ^0^ Mwahahahaha!!!_

_**-Chapter 1-** _

**Naruto sat alone in the darkness of his room. He ignored the fact that sitting on his bed or on a chair would be more comfortable and stayed curled up on the floor, leaning against the cold wall. His knees were drawn up to his chest, his arms wound around them. Silent tears streamed down his face and dripped onto his clothes. His face was scrunched up in terrible pain, his shoulders trembling as he choked back sobs.**

**What was the point in sobbing when no-one would hear? When, no matter how loudly you screamed or cried? What was the point in doing it in the first place?**

**Loneliness clawed at Naruto and he curled up even smaller, as if by doing so, he could escape it. This was the side of him that he locked within himself, and only let loose when he was alone. The side of him that was buried out of reach and he pretended didn't exist until the pain became unbearable and his emotions demanded release. **

**He was all alone, and the absolution of that statement haunted the blonde with each minute that ticked by. Sure he had friends like Kakashi-sensei, Sakura and Sasuke. Iruka too, but they didn't really know or understand him.**

**Kakashi never took the time to see the sadness that always lurked in Naruto's eyes. He only accepted the surface image and dismissed Naruto as an inevitable annoyance.**

**To Sakura, he was just a loud-mouthed idiot. An obstacle that stood between her and Sasuke. She didn't care that he was desperate for her attention. Didn't care that everytime she pushed him away, he retreated a little more into himself, into his heart that was slowly withering away. **

**And to Sasuke, he was nothing even worth noticing. He wasn't strong enough to be a rival. He wasn't cool enough to be a friend. He wasn't smart enough to even be respected by him in some form or another.**

**Then there was Iruka.**

**His relationship with Iruka was a combination of a son and a little brother. He hugged him, smiled at him, gave advice when needed and bought him ramen. This, Naruto knew, was Iruka's way of showing affection. He knew it, but it did nothing to help him.**

**Although Iruka was definitely the closet person to him, there was still a level of distrust between the two of them and everyone else. No-one, not even Iruka, could forget that he was the Kyuubi, a beast.**

**For years, the villagers had told him what a monster he was, but he had never allowed himself to believe it. But here, alone and lost in the blackness of his room, it was so easy to be persuaded otherwise. A vision of the nine-tailed fox flashed across his mind. The fox was smiling with delight as he killed the pitiful beings below him. The fox's fur was bright orange, and the bloodthirsty eyes were a sparkling blue.**

**Naruto shuddered.  
**

**He curled up onto himself, wishing he could make this horror go away. The horrible feeling came in the form of an invisible hole. As he became more upset, it tore further at Naruto's will, his happiness and his self control, sucking it into the oblivion known only by the most miserable.**

**Any happy memories or thoughts seemed fake, making Naruto doubt the intentions of everyone around him. The faces flashed before him, before sliding away slowly. Kiba, Shino, Neji, Lee, Chouji, Shikamaru, Hinata.**

**Are they really my friends? Naruto wondered to himself. Will they only betray me in the end? It's probably best not to care for them. If I don't care for them, then they can't hurt me….**

**Naruto became more confused as he thought through things. His mind was a riot of pain, isolation and fear. He was desperate to end this pain. It was tearing him apart from the inside-out.**

**Naruto, being a shinobi, knew pain well, but this was different. Flesh wounds at least, could be seen and touched and treated. This pain wasn't the same at all; it didn't concentrate on one point, no. This pain flowed through his veins in sharp, cold cuts, making him feel strangled. Causing his body to feel as if it was being stabbed at. It moved at the speed of light, leaving nowhere untouched.  
**

**Gradually, after much crying and trembling, it became an ache. Naruto sighed wearily into his lap, the force of defeat leaning heavily on his broken mind.  
**

**Just as he became accustomed to the dull throbbing that vibrated through his body and gagged him slightly, he felt the darkness within himself expand. Now his misery had entered the third stage.**

**The hole he felt was not a "pain" per say, but an even more terrifying feeling now. It wasn't so much a "feeling" but the "opposite" completely; it was nothingness. It washed over him, causing him to shudder in disgust, and he was ended up numb with no feeling. The numbness spread from his fingertips to his toes, and everywhere in between.**

**All thoughts had vanished and were replaced by a deafening silence. He was, in essence, nothing. He couldn't feel or think. He hunched in the corner of his bedroom, in the darkness, living through his own personal hell.**

**If the pain had been unbearable before, this was a whole new level of suffering. Utter insignificance was his existence. This was what the boy had now come to believe.**


	2. Cutting The Edges

_Chapter 2 is UUUUUP!!! ^-^_

_I've been a buuusy bee for the last while xD_

_Well, enjoy the chapter guys._

_You may need some tissues or a hankie or...something ._

_I know it's sad TT_TT_

_But please bear with me - _

_It gets happier!!! xD_

_Disclaimer: Again, Naruto is not mine...and sadly never will be *sigh* TT_TT_

_**-Chapter 2-**_

**It was then, that Kyuubi chose to make his move.**

**"So, Naruto," rumbled the deep voice of the fox, his words echoing throughout Naruto's empty mind, "Now that you finally realize how unimportant you are, what will you do? No one wants you, you know. No one really cares for you, they just don't want to anger you because of me. So really, it's like you don't exist at all. It's just them, and me. You're nothing." The Kyuubi laughed loudly.**

**"No…go away," Naruto choked out, trying to remember how to speak.**

**The fox laughed again, "Go away? Me? Why would I do that? This body is mine. You should be thanking me! I am the only one who would never leave you alone, while everyone else would in a heartbeat. Or, you could just leave. I'm tired of you anyway, along with everyone else here. You are so stupid to think you have any importance in life. Give it up, Naruto."**

**The Kyuubi stopped speaking, letting this information sink in, while Naruto's pulse sped up.**

**Naruto shuddered again. No one…wants me? The thought was terrifying. But then, could nothing be terrified? Am…I nothing?**

**The fox continued, but now in a soft, sympathetic voice, "Give me control of this body and you won't hurt anymore. You won't be sad or angry, just content. Let me deal with this cruel world for you."**

**The Kyuubi retreated into his cage, watching as Naruto went through everything he had just said. He could almost taste his freedom. Once the brat let him take control, there would be nothing that could stop him. He would lock Naruto's conscience in the same cage he'd been held in and let Naruto watch as he used this body to destroy everyone he knew….**

**Naruto heard the fox's offer and thought he would do anything to stop being nothing.  
But, he argued with himself, that emptiness would be awful, nothing could be worse. I'd rather feel the pain, than not feel at all.**

**This sparked an idea. A dumb, unhealthy idea but still an idea. Naruto stood, moving slowly, as if he was in water, and made his way into the living room and over to the sofa. He searched through some items that were thrown there.**

**His mind was still in a haze, so it took him a few moments to find what he was looking for. When he found it, he smiled. A small flash of hope hit him hard, awakening him slightly.**

**Dropping the rest of the supplies back on the couch, he waded into the bathroom, and sat on the closed lid of the toilet. He gasped for air, slightly fearing what he was going to do next.**

**Despite the terrifying non-feeling that still enveloped his body, his mind seemed to relight and his thoughts were sharp once again. He told himself this was sick and stupid, but that flash of hope and promise told him it was also necessary.**

**He lifted his bare arms out before him and raised his other hand. The object he had gotten before flashed in his raised hand. Taking a last second to reconsider, he shoved away those thoughts and plunged the kunai deep into his flesh.**

**The instant the knife torn his skin, the numbness dulled, repelled by the pain of the wound Naruto had just inflicted on himself. Absolutely ecstatic to feel again, Naruto dragged the knife across his arm, again and again, cutting himself deeper and deeper.**

**He gritted his teeth and he hissed in pain, but he felt no regret. Twelve slashes later, the numbness had vanished and the Kyuubi screamed in rage inside Naruto's head. However, once again himself, Naruto simply blocked it from his mind.**

**Naruto dropped the kunai to the floor, slumping against the wall wearily.**

**Groaning, he dragged himself up. Grabbing a towel, Naruto wetted it under the tap and washed off the blood that had covered his skin. He hurried back to the couch and his ninja supplies, grabbing a roll of white bandages. He quickly bound up his arm, from wrist to elbow. Naruto stumbled into his bedroom again, crashing down onto his bed loudly, making a mental note to clean up the bathroom in the morning.**

**As he rapidly started to fall asleep, he realized that tears still leaked from his eyes. Roughly wiping them away, Naruto banished all thoughts of the past few hours and fell into a dreamless sleep**.


	3. A Secret Revealed

_So guys, I finally finished chapter three ^-^_

_I know this bit seems a bit pointless but I needed it to introduce the next chapter_

_Well, hope you enjoy it, and don't worry, a smexy chapter will be coming up soon I think…. -_^_

_I'm kinda wondering whether to put in another couple or not…._

_Any idea's for me or suggestions about which couple to add to the fanfic?_

_Tell me alllllll about it in your review!!!! WHOOT-WHOOT! ^.^_

_Well…on with the story! _

_[[Also I would like to announce that I have a beta reader ^-^ _

_A big shout out to Harrykinz!!! XD _

_Thanks for helping me out darling, I appreciate it =3]]_

_Disclaimer: Do I seriously have to do one of these thingys everytime??? O__o Well, it never hurts to be on the safe side XD _

_Ahem, I do not own Naruto, oh and if you have any problems with my writing style, please keep your harsh comments to yourself, for they will be ignored ^^_

**_-Chapter 3-_**

**Gaara was always up early, even though he needed sleep desperately. The circles around his eyes grew darker each moment he stayed awake, making him look fiercer, but weaker in a way. He sat up against a fence, hidden behind a large bush. The sand around him rustled protectively, ready to spring if anything tried to attack its master. Gaara sighed before standing up. He was bored out of his mind.**

**He stalked through the empty streets of the village, the wind howling loudly. "A storm huh?" Gaara said to himself, glancing up at the sky. Large black clouds rolled into view, thunder rumbling quietly in the distance. **

**The weather was changing quickly as winter approached.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Sakura smashed her hand up against the door to Naruto's apartment. It dented the wood slightly and Sakura cursed silently, telling herself to keep her anger under control. Naruto had missed practice and Kakashi had sent her to find out why. She hated jobs like this. She sighed loudly and ran her hand through her bright pink hair.**

"**Naruto!" She yelled through the keyhole. "Get up and answer this god-damn door you little shit!"**

**Sakura sighed again after a minute, the door still closed. I could knock it down, she wondered, leaning against the doorframe. But then again, why should she go through all that trouble for this lunk-headed idiot?**

"**Fine!" She shouted, sitting down slowly. "But I'm staying right here until you come out!" Sakura leaned her head against the hard wood of the door and crossed her arms. "Moron", she mumbled to herself.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Naruto moaned loudly and rolled over. What the hell! He scratched his head and pushed himself up and out of bed. He lifted his other arm and winced as the bandages gripped his arm tightly. The white colour had been replaced with an ugly sight which, Naruto guessed, was dried up blood. He gasped slightly as he remembered what had happened last night.**

"**Shit", he whispered, shuffling towards the bathroom, which stank strongly. He tried to keep his eyes off the kunai and stared into the mirror. He unwound his bandages and closed his eyes slowly when he saw the long gashes that travelled up his arm to his elbow.**

"**What the hell was I thinking", he asked himself, still refusing to look at his arm. It made Naruto feel sick to his stomach. He quickly stuck his arm under the faucet and then dried it off, covering away the cuts with new bandages. Naruto's mind was in a haze but he wondered why the Kyuubi had not healed him yet? He stretched his arm before walking out into the hallway slowly, since he was still half-asleep and headed for his front door.**

**He reached for the handle and opened his door, to be met with the sight of a sleeping Sakura. He blinked and rubbed his eyes. What was she doing here? Then it hit him. Training! **

"**God-dammit", he said to himself, while getting down on his knees. He poked Sakura in the arm a couple of times before she opened her eyes, yawning a little.**

"**Hey", Naruto said softly, mostly because he didn't want to annoy her, but also because she looked so cute when she was asleep. Like a little angel. ****Sakura stretched and got up, grabbing Naruto's ear in the process. He yelped and started to squirm, but her grip was incredibly strong.**

"**Why weren't you at training?" she asked softly, but her tone of voice was rising, which meant she wouldn't stay calm for long. ****The blonde squeaked loudly as she pinched his ear-lobe slightly. "I-I-I overslept" he whimpered, his eyes squeezed shut. **

"**Overslept huh?" she asked, opening one eye to stare down at him. ****Naruto nodded slowly, placing his hands together in a praying motion. "P-Please don't hurt me Sakura…it won't happen again…"**

**He smiled slightly, then hid behind his hands, waiting for one of her fists to connect with his jaw and knock him into the next century. ****When, after a couple of moments later, nothing resembling a brick hit him over the head, he dropped his hands and looked up at the girl.**

**She stood with her arms folded, shaking her head. **"**Whatever", she said quietly, shrugging her shoulders. "You didn't miss much". ****Sakura strode past Naruto and made her way into the house. "Just make sure it doesn't happen again".**

**Naruto nodded happily and followed her. "Okay", he said cheerfully, happy that she hadn't hurt him. ****He skipped into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of bread, taking a large bite out of it, chomping loudly.**

"**I'm just going to use your bathroom quickly Naruto okay?" Sakura asked, poking her head around the wall at the end of the hallway. "Then I'll be going".**

**Naruto swallowed and yelled back, "Yeah, no problem S-".**

**He suddenly remembered the kunai, the smell….the blood. "Wait!" he shouted, dropping the food and running down to his bathroom. "Don't go in t-".**

**He skidded to a halt as Sakura came into sight. She stood in the doorway; her hands over her mouth, eyes wide. She turned to face the blonde, lowering her hands and staring him right in the face.**

"**What the hell happened in there!?"**


	4. Memories Of An Enemy

_Hola my darlings ^-^_

_Sorry that it took soooo long to post this chapter XD_

_Um, I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed my story =3_

_It is greatly appriciated =^-^=_

_This chapter isn't very good, but don't worry, the next one is where things get really intresting =S Whooooo!!!_

_That's right girls, get excited =D_

_So, thanks again, and please review, it would really make my day ^3^_

_Disclaimer: The anime Naruto and all of it's characters are not mine, never were, and never will be *sob sob* No matter how many times I close my eyes and wish ._

**_-Chapter 4-_**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Naruto stared back at the pink-haired girl, mouth dry, frozen to the spot. Sakura only stayed quiet for a second, before she started screeching and flinging her arms in all directions.**

**"What were you doing!" she yelled, loud enough that Naruto flinched as her words echoed through his head.**

**"Answer me Uzumaki!" she screamed. Her voice was loud, brash, but fear lurked in her eyes. A thousand scenarios were flashing through her mind. Did he kill someone? Sakura suddenly felt sick to her stomach when she thought of that. Naruto? Murder someone? No, not possible…no way…no fucking way!!!**

**Naruto was blown away by Sakura's reaction. She cares? A small smile appeared unconsciously on his lips, a bad move on his part. Sakura growled and thumped Naruto over the head, sending him reeling back into a wall.**

**"What the hell is so funny about…about that!!!"**

**The blonde realized what he had done, frowning at himself. The Kyuubi was rolling over inside of him, its bellowing laugh making him cringe.**

**"Well, tell me!"**

**Naruto looked up, harsh laughing still ringing in his ears. He covered them up with his hands, hoping to stop it, squeezing his eyes shut.**

**Sakura didn't understand this action, but thought to herself it was probably because she was yelling at him so loud, because she was scaring him.**

**She forced herself to calm down, breathing in and out slowly. She approached her team-mate, placing her hands on his shoulders.**

**"I'm sorry I yelled Naruto", she said quietly, tilting her head so that she could see his face.**

**"But you need to tell me what happened in the-"**

**Suddenly her eyes caught sight of the bandages that were hidden under Naruto's shirt. Her eyes widened and she stepped away, glancing back into the stinking bathroom.**

**Naruto opened his eyes, feeling Sakura move away. He took down his hands and let them fall to his sides. He went through what to say in his head, what was going to get him out of this awkward situation.**

**"Sakura I-", he started, fiddling with his zipper, not looking straight at her, praying that she would just forget about it when he spilled her his lies.**

**"Naruto", Sakura interrupted, lifting a hand to run it through her hair. "Did you…harm yourself?"**

**Naruto's mouth dropped and his blue eyes widened. He composed himself quickly, readying himself again to lie himself out of it. "It's okay, it's okay", he whispered softly to himself.**

**"No I-"**

**"Do not…" Sakura whispered, loud enough for Naruto to hear. "Lie to me".**

**Naruto bit on his bottom lip, ripping his skin slightly, tasting blood on his tongue. "I…did", he said, stumbling forward slightly. "But-"**

**"There are no excuses Naruto", Sakura said quietly, turning to face him. "No maybe's, no if's, not buts".**

**Naruto clenched his scarred arm, gritting his teeth together. How would she know?!**

**"If you were in pain Naruto, if you were lonely…"**

**She sighed, closing her eyes for a moment before pointing her gaze straight at the boy. "You should have asked for help, not do those type of things to yourself…"**

**Again, a sickening feeling settled in her stomach, threatening to push back up her breakfast.**

**Naruto turned away. He couldn't bear her looking at him like that. A gaze filled with pity. Pity for him. Because she thought he was sad, lonely…weak.**

**He hated that. Hated it more than anything. Anger flared up inside him, stinging his skin, every part of his body. He heard Sakura sigh. Another burst of angry flames coursed through his veins, causing his frame to tremble slightly.**

**The Kyuubi danced inside his head, feeling the seal weaken, waiting for an opening to let his chakra escape.**

**Naruto leaned against the wall, breathing loudly now, almost panting. Control yourself!**

**He was suddenly frozen when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, hands catching around his stomach. He leaned back into Sakura, calming down almost immediately. Sakura had never touched him like this before, had never hugged him sincerely. Naruto's heart fluttered, blowing away the fire that had rumbled through him almost seconds ago.**

**The Kyuubi roared, but the sound was drowned out by the sound of Sakura's voice. "You aren't alone Naruto", she whispered, a smile pulling at her lips. But it was soon replaced with a frown and she quickly buried her head into Naruto's shoulder, guilt rocketing through her body.**

**"And…I'm sorry if I ever made you feel like you were…"**

**Naruto blinked and turned in Sakura's arms, for the first time today, actually looking into her eyes. "You never did-"**

**"No Naruto…I did", she corrected, smiling slightly. "And I just hope that you can forgive me".**

**Naruto nodded quickly, his hair bouncing up and down. He smiled brightly, filled with love for the girl.**

**Sakura couldn't help but smile back, releasing her hold on Naruto.**

**"Thank you".**

**"Anytime…"**

**Sakura slipped her hand towards Naruto's arm and pushed down his sleeve. Naruto blinked and took a step away. "It's fine", he whispered.**

**"Let me see", she said, following him closely.**

**Naruto turned his head to the side, a light blush covering his cheeks. Should I?**

**"Please".**

**He snapped his head back to look at the girl, looking into her pleading eyes. He quietly sighed and stuck his arm out for her to see, pulling back his sleeve in the process.**

**Sakura gasped silently at the amount of damage he had done. From his wrist to his elbow was covered with messy bandages.**

**She gently unwrapped his arm, letting the bandages fall to the ground. She held back her tongue as more and more cuts were revealed, one after the other. They weren't very deep, she told herself, trying to figure out what she was going to do about this.**

**Naruto's blush was deepening at Sakura's reactions. He knew it looked bad, he knew that he was foolish, that it was stupid. But he also knew that Sakura understood why he did it in the first place.**

**Sakura ran another hand through her hair, and then put it above the wounds, performing a medical jutsu.**

**Naruto hissed as his cuts stretched and healed. It hurt, but he knew that if he protested Sakura would only ignore him or hit him again, so he kept quiet and let her continue with her work.**

**After a few minutes of silence, only ten or twelve pink scars were left on Naruto's skin. His arm looked much better and it didn't make Sakura feel quite as sick as she had before.**

**Naruto flexed his muscles and shyly held his arm, glancing up into Sakura's face. "Thanks".**

**"Don't mention it", she said, turning around and walking swiftly to the door.**

**Naruto blinked and followed along behind. "W-Where are you going Sakura?"**

**"Where do you think", she spat at him, her temper now beginning to show through. Naruto gasped and grabbed onto her shirt.**

**"Don't Sakura! Please don't tell anyone!"**

**Sakura glanced up at the ceiling; not wanting to look at Naruto's begging eyes. She had fallen to those puppy dog eyes before and wasn't about to let it happen again.**

**"Naruto…", she said quietly. "I have to".**

**"No! Please don't!"**

**Naruto was nearly shouting, trying to keep Sakura form leaving. She saw through his forced movements, his forced smile and frowned.**

**"I don't want to lose you Naruto!" she finally shouted back. "I've already lost one of my team and if you think I'm going to let that happen again, you got another thing coming, moron!"**

**Naruto felt a pang in his chest when Sakura brought up Sasuke. His enemy, his rival…his friend.**

**Even though Sasuke didn't care about Naruto, Sakura or anyone, they still couldn't help but worry about him.**

**Naruto slid down to his knees, the pain in his chest getting worse. His guilt was taking him again. The Kyuubi's words echoed in his head again. "Give it up Naruto…"**

**Sakura turned away and looked out at the street. "I won't lose you", she whispered, more to herself than to Naruto and sighed, before shutting the door and walking away.**

**Naruto stayed curled up on the floor for the next couple of hours, with only the Kyuubi and his past memories for company.**


	5. A Friend Returns

_Woooooooooooooooo!!!! New chapter!!!!_

_Kay guys, this is the one you've been waiting for!!! _

_GAARA IS IN THE HIZ-HOUSE!!! ^-^_

_*applause*_

_Thank you, Thank you, you're too kind!!! XD_

_Aaaaanyway, enjoy the chapter, and please don't forget to review!_

_Thaaaaaankies!!! Nya~!!! =3_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fanfiction ._

_I wish I owned Gaara though ^-^ Cause then I could put him in a collar and keep him under my bed ___

_Yeaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!_

_**-Chapter 5-**_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Gaara approached Konoha's main entrance, silent and deadly. His long hair blew back in the light wind, revealing his face. It was smooth, almost glowing in the sunlight. But there was a sense, a small glimpse of worry hidden in his sea-green eyes. He ignored the shinobi that stood at the gate, staring at him in amazement. "Kazekage!" they gasped, running forward to stop him from entering. Gaara moved past quickly, grunting slightly. They all were stunned by his speed, but quickly regained their heads. "Alert the Hokage!"**

**Gaara came to a graceful stop, turning slowly to face the man who had said this. "No need", he commented, spinning around and walking away. "For that's where I'm headed now".**

**The guards stopped in their tracks and blinked at the red-head. **

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**The Hokage, Tsunade, stood behind her desk, leaning up against it slightly. Another shinobi knocked and quickly entered, not waiting for a response. "Gaara is here", he said quietly.**

**Tsunade nodded calmly, but underneath her cool attitude, a million thoughts were running through her head. "The Kazekage…why?" "Why now?"**

**Shouting was suddenly heard, coming from the hallway. "W-Wait!"**

**The door was then knocked open and the shinobi that had entered earlier struck a defensive position, pulling out a kunai.**

**Gaara came in, a bored expression on his face. He stood where he was, eyeing the guard in front of him.**

**The ninja held his ground, staring right back. "Orders, Hokage-sama?"**

**Tsunade studied the boy for a minute before sighing wearily and slipping down into her chair.**

"**Put away your weapon", she said, running a hand through her hair before placing both her elbows on the desk. "Now".**

**He nodded and put away the knife, before taking his leave. "Understood".**

**Gaara let his gaze follow the shinobi until he had left the room. He turned back to the woman in front of him, eyes narrowed.**

"**Well, Gaara", Tsunade started, "since you created such a scene to get up here…"**

**She looked up at him.**

"**I'm guessing it's something important?"**

**The Sand-ninja gave a slight bow of his head. "Yes."**

**Tsunade blinked before continuing. "Well, what is it?"**

**She beckoned for Gaara to sit in the chair on the other side of the table, but he stayed standing, hands clenched slightly by his sides. **

"**I'm not here to see you", he said blankly, glancing out the window.**

"**Oh?"**

**He looked back at her, watching her face. "Yes", he repeated. This conversation was running too long, it was getting annoying.**

"**Who are you looking for?" she asked, leaning her head into her hands.**

"**Haruno Sakura", Gaara said, crossing his arms over his chest. **

**He thought of showing her the letter Sakura had sent him, but suddenly changed his mind, thinking better of it.**

"**Why is that?" Tsunade asked, wondering why he wanted to converse with her old student.**

"**Private business" Gaara said slowly, cursing this woman for being such a nosy person in his head. Shukaku laughed at his situation.**

**He flinched but the Hokage did not see. He always had this aura surrounding him, one of power and control. It affected everyone around him, even the Hokage herself.**

"**I see".**

**Gaara grunted a response, taking this as an invitation to leave. Before he reached the door, Tsunade called out to him.**

"**Don't cause any trouble, or I will have to remove you from the village…Kazekage-san".**

**He smirked and grabbed hold of the door handle, careful not to anger the woman, for he knew she packed quite a punch.**

**The Hokage stood and turned to face the window. "Is that clear?".**

**Gaara opened the door, pausing just before he took a step out of her office. "Crystal", he said quietly, before disappearing and letting the door click shut behind him.**

**As Gaara made his way down the hallway, he glanced at every person he went by with cold teal eyes. All they could do was look away, and watch in silence as he left the building. **

**Tsunade's assistant burst through the door, dropping the papers that were in her hand. "Are you alright, Tsunade-sama?"**

**She laid two fingers on her temples and rubbed hard. "Just fine…"**

**Outside the door, a huge sigh of relief was heard.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Sakura stood at the edge of the forest, hands behind her back, letting the cool, morning air hit her face softly. "Naruto…", she whispered quietly. A rustle came from behind her and she whipped around, eyes wide.**

**She gasped at the figure that revealed itself. It pushed its way through the bushes, two porcelain hands appeared, a foot, and a body… a face.**

**The first thing that drew Sakura's attention was the ninja's hair. It was red, but not the average orange-red. No, his hair was a shock of bright scarlet. The man took another step to face her and appraised her expressionlessly with icy eyes. They were only further contrasted by the thick black rims around each eye, and the lack of eyebrows. On his forehead, a bright red symbol stood out against his pale white skin: love.**

Sakura, feeling she'd done a thorough enough examination of the man, returned her attention to his greeting.

**He had bowed his head slightly, his hands like those of a statue held behind his back, just underneath the massive gourd he wore.**

**Sakura shook off the feeling of amazement and returned the greeting with her own. She laid her hands over her stomach and bowed back, lower than he had.**

"**You've changed", she whispered, loud enough for him to hear.**

**He cocked his head to the right, not blinking at the girl's remark. **

"**Gaara".**

**He straightened up and crossed his arms again. She copied him, not standing quite as formally as he was.**

"**Thank you for coming". She said this, and then smiled half-heartedly. Gaara kept his face sullen, his lips drawn into a small line.**

**An awkward silence followed after Sakura had spoken, but she soon perked up.**

"**I trust that you understand the reason why I called you here?"**

**Gaara only nodded, not wishing to speak of the subject. But Sakura did not know this. **

"**I needed some-one to help him, and you were the only person I thought would be able to do it".**

**He nodded again. This girl was kind. He understood perfectly why she had chosen him. He had experienced the same kind of pain, they were very much alike, him and Naruto.**

"**I didn't see why he would do such a thing to himself", she looked up to the sky, but then locked eyes with the red-head.**

"**But I guess you do".**

**Gaara nodded again. Of course, he had been through the exact same thing. Gaara pitied Sakura for not seeing what was wrong. He wondered why she could not understand. Or maybe she already did, but was afraid to admit that she had been one of the people who had helped push Naruto over the edge. **

**Gaara took a deep breath, deciding to explain his pain to this girl. She deserved to know, for she obviously cared for Naruto.**

"**People often see only what they want to see. They don't accept life how it truly is and live all their lives pretending it is how they wish it would be. People often misjudge others because of their beliefs."**

**Gaara looked towards the village, scanning his eyes over the rooftops. **

"**That's Uzumaki Naruto's case. For years the people in Konoha has denied his very existence. To them he was a demon, a monster and nothing more. He didn't have the right to breathe, to feel, to live, **_**to exist.**_**"**

**Sakura flinched when she heard this. She knew it was true, knew that Naruto had been treated harshly since he was little. But, she felt guilty for never doing anything to help him, for always following the crowd.**

"**But then finally, he was acknowledged. But all that time was enough for Naruto to create a mask, a perfect disguise. And even if now he has people that care for him, that love him, he still hasn't removed it.**

**Gaara moved to the left and looked out into the horizon, at the rest of the world, as far as his tired eyes could see.**

"**Still, people only see what's on the surface. They see that he is kind, helpful and hearty, yet loud, brash and energetic. Only a handful of them had had the chance to see a **_**small**_** fraction of the pain he has hidden away. Hidden so well that it almost wasn't there."**

**Finally, Gaara looked back at Sakura, whose eyes were wet with tears. Tears of shame, guilt, and pity. **

"**But there it is. The pain he has felt from every insult, every glare, every rejection and betrayal. It has broken his heart; it still breaks his heart. Though, his mask hides it from the world, I know the truth."**

**He stopped talking, letting the rest of his statement sink right into Sakura's skin. She was trembling now, and could only choke out a few words. She gazed right into Gaara's eyes, fearing him, but also admiring his wisdom and strength.**

"**Please…please help him."**

**The Kazekage nodded calming and turned away from Sakura. "This is the truth", he said, "Never forget it".**

**And with that, he walked away, realizing that was probably the most he had ever spoken in one conversation in his entire life. He smirked as the village came into view once again.**

"**Time to find Uzumaki", he whispered to himself, closing his eyes for a minute before setting off in the direction of his house. A spark of happiness filled his mind for a second, but Gaara shook it off quickly, not recognizing the feeling. He dismissed it and carried on his way. **

**It was better not to feel.**


	6. Sleep Is OverRated

_Heeeeeeeeeeey Everybody ^-^_

_WelL, here's the sixth chapter!!! Hope you all like it XD_

_I know that lots of you have been waiting for this Chapter, and were expecting something AmAzInG~!!! Right? O_o_

_But I'm afraid this isn't the one TT_TT_

_I know, I know!!! Soooo sad V_V_

_But, I promise...no, I swear on my sacred Naruto poster that the next chapter will be seriously, specially good?!_

_Sound fair???_

_Anyway, Thanks to all the people who reviewed, added me to their favourite authors list...etc, etc..._

_I LOVE YOU ALL 3_

_Now...Ooooooooon with the story~!!!_

_Disclaimer: NARUTO IS NOT MINE!!! GOT IT!!! NOT. MINE!!! 0_

**-_Chapter 6-_**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Naruto had fallen into a deep slumber the evening when Sakura had left him, promising she would not let him go, wouldn't let herself stand in the sidelines while he tore himself apart. When she had promised to never lose him. He had slept for hours, not being able to wake up. **

**The Kyuubi had trapped him in his mind while he was brooding and vulnerable, and Naruto had turned to the slash of a knife for comfort. **

**This time though, he did not tend to his wounds. He merely sat on the bathroom floor, allowing the blood to spill from his arm, hoping that it would take all of the horrible feelings with it.**

**The day passed slowly, and Naruto became restless. He walked around but soon returned home, his arm taking a toll on his freedom and movement. **

**Being stuck at home made him feel lonely again, and while he was lying on his bed, trying to keep depression from eating away him, a knock was heard.**

**Naruto jumped up, company would be good for him.**

**He ran to the door, his feet padding lightly on the wooden floor. He opened it slowly, a smile ready to greet the visitor.**

**He gasped at the sight before him, the smile fading away in an instant. There, on his doorstep, stood a certain Sand-ninja.**

**His attention automatically was brought to the shock of blood red crimson short spikes, reminding him of an inferno made purely of blood. He looked into his teal eyes, not a natural green, not a sea green, not a grass green, not an emerald green; they are a pale, cold green, like a frozen pond, or frost covered grass. **

**They made Naruto feel naked, useless…unprotected as they stared right at him, not as lifeless as he remembered but more dead than any eyes he has ever seen before. He then moved his gaze to look at his pink lips, closed into a thin line, unwilling to smile, unwilling to frown.**

**The boy closed his eyes, waiting for Naruto to speak. The figure knew that Naruto had an idea why he was here, for he must know that he would not drop by for just a chat. Yet at the same time he didn't want the silence to be broken.**

**Naruto was mesmerized by the exotic beauty of his friend, who he hadn't seen for years, and he hadn't even looked away from the sculpted face. He did so now. He moved his gaze down to his body, his eyes widening even more. **

**His feet were set apart, giving him a balanced stance, and his arms were crossed over his chest, looking as if they were made out of rock. **

**He wore a dark crimson coat that buttoned tightly around his neck, hugging his muscular torso and arms, before falling straight down to his ankles. A large slit that began at the waist allowed Naruto to see the black baggy pants and black sandals that the man also wore.**

**Between his hair, eyes, and clothes, he would have stood out like a sore thumb anywhere, but that wasn't even the end to his strangeness. Over everything else, a piece of strong black cloth bound an enormous gourd to his back.**

**It was tan with black symbols, and had many cracks on the surface.**

**Naruto could see the rippling muscles under the trench coat. Naruto almost smiled to himself – almost. Gaara had changed, tremendously. But, he was still the same in a way. Still looked as dangerous as ever, still as intimidating as ever. And then it hit him.**

**Sakura had brought him here. He glanced over Gaara's shoulder, shocked to find that the pink-haired girl was not standing there.**

**Gaara was becoming more and more irritated. The way Naruto was staring at his body annoyed him to no end. The one person he expected to treat him like a human had let him down. **

**"Oh well", Shukaku's voice rumbled through Gaara's head. "It's your fault for coming here".**

**Gaara pushed his lips together even more, causing them to disappear. Naruto noticed his visitors sudden aggressiveness and shook his head, before standing himself up straight.**

"**G-Gaara…", he said, blinking at him. **

"**Uzumaki", replied the Sand ninja, walking by the blonde and striding into the living room.**

**Naruto let him walk past, finding himself a little bit angry at his friend's rudeness towards him. ****I mean, who the hell leaves, then comes back after a couple of years, arriving at your doorstep, with not as much as a hello to begin with and walks into your house uninvited?**

**But he forced a smile onto his lips, soon forgetting about the scene from a minute ago.**

"**How are you?", Naruto asked, closing the door before turning around swiftly.**

**Gaara replied with a quiet murmur, not giving off any want to begin a full-scale conversation. The one he had just been through with Sakura was enough to last him a while.**

**Naruto was stunned by Gaara coldness. Why? Why was he acting like this? **

**Gaara turned to face Naruto, slipping his gourd to the floor. His eyes roamed over the others body, finally resting on the point they were searching for. His arms.**

**Naruto blushed under Gaara's heavy stare, fidgeting with his zipper. **

"**G-Gaara, please don't stare at me like that".**

**The other narrowed his eyes, only intensifying his glare. **

**Naruto gasped as the red-head suddenly appeared beside him, shoving his shirt sleeve out of the way.**

"**Gaara!", Naruto exclaimed, staggering back a step. When had he become so fast? **

**He only merely grunted before pushing the shirt off of Naruto's shoulders and pulling the damaged arm out, turning it so that the fresh cuts could be easily seen by anyone close-by.**

"**You did this?" he asked, flicking his hair out of his eyes and then lifting his head to look at Naruto.**

**Naruto's blush deepened, his cheeks turning a dark red in colour. "I-I…"**

"**You did…didn't you?"**

**Again, Naruto blushed. He squirmed and turned his head away, his body slightly heating up under the power of Gaara's eyes.**

**He found himself unable to look straight into them; for fear that he might spill his secret without even realizing it. It was so easy to get lost in those eyes of his.**

"**You need help Naruto…"**

**Pain shot through Naruto's body, stinging every inch of him. He clenched his teeth together and his hands balled themselves into fists.**

"**Shut-up", he whispered, anger boiling inside him.**

**Gaara blinked once, before shaking off the hurt feeling that consumed him when Naruto uttered these words.**

"**I can't bear to see you like this…so helpless…so weak…"**

"**Shut-up!" he whispered again, his voice getting louder.**

"**You call yourself a shinobi!!!"**

"**Shut-up!!!!" he finally yelled, pulling himself free and falling into the wall. He leaned up against it, gripping his left wrist.**

"**Y-You don't know anything…you don't understand…"**

**Gaara quivered at this comment, his face not allowing any emotion to show. He studied Naruto's expression carefully, readying himself to watch the blonde get up and run away from him. Readying himself to run after and catch him.**

**He would make him listen, one way or another.**

"**I think you've got that sentence backwards Naruto"**

**Naruto stopped his rambling and looked back at Gaara. His face was hidden by his hair, not giving Naruto the impression of sadness but…of loneliness.**

**"I know exactly how you are feeling...for I've felt the same."**

**Gaara lifted his head, his eyes melting Naruto's anger.**

**"I want to help you..."**

**Naruto felt his face softening and took a few steps towards his friend, letting a small smile pull at his lips.**

"**I'm sorry", he whispered.**


	7. Escape Your Feelings

_WOO-HOO!!!!! HEEEEY GUYYS! 0_

_Please enjoy!!!!!!! I've worked very hard on this… my blood, sweat, tears, chocolate, pervertedness… well allot of things went into this chapter!!_

_But I mean, come ON~!!! Two chapters up in two days~!!! Am I great, or am I great?! ^-^_

_Yes, I know what you're thinking ^_-_

_IS THERE A SMEXY SOMETHING HERE!!!???_

_Sorry guys, afraid not ._

_But there is a little perviness going on here =3_

_Anywhoo_

_Disclaimer: Naruto isn't miiiiiiiiiine TT_TT But I DO own this story ^-^ Which I suppose is okay...for now ._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_-Chapter 7-_**

**Gaara watched as Naruto lunged at him, and he felt his warm, human heart freeze back into one that belonged to the undead. Naruto had lost himself to his anger and to the Kyuubi. Naruto was trying to kill him. Exterminate the other monster.**

**Gaara unemotionally dissolved his gourd, sending up a wall of sand to protect him. He mentally cringed at Shukaku's bellowing laugh inside his mind.**

** What Gaara hadn't expected was for Naruto to be able to get past his sand. Shukaku's laughter was silenced, an unheard but clearly defined "impossible!" could be found in the loud quiet that followed from the beast. But a smaller part of him sighed with relief; I finally get to die…**

**He closed his eyes, waiting for the killing blow to come.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Naruto called on the Kyuubi's chakra, using it to blast his way through Gaara's sand wall, desperate to get to the redhead. As he broke through the barrier he saw a fleeting look of shock cross Gaara's flawless face before it was replaced by acceptance. This peace belonged to someone who could see their death approaching, and welcomed it.**

**Naruto was overcome with guilt; He thinks I'm attacking him!**

**He flung his body against Gaara's, his strong arms wrapping around Gaara's torso, crushing them together as they crashed to the ground. Naruto buried his face under Gaara's chin and inhaled the warm scent of the desert that rolled off him.**

**Naruto felt as if he was hugging a pillar of stone. Gaara had frozen up so badly that Naruto wondered if Gaara had somehow turned inanimate. He looked up shyly from under his lashes into the face above him.**

**Naruto snuggled closer to Gaara, then whispered in his ear softly, "I'm sorry Gaara…so sorry".**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Gaara shivered as he felt Naruto's hot breath on his ear, "…so sorry".**

** Gaara's heart cracked, but not from pain. The ice encasement that had clung to him his entire life splintered around the edges, and then broke away completely at Naruto's words. He felt his throat tighten up and his eyes become itchy, but he refused to cry. He was Gaara. He did not cry.**

**He was suddenly overwhelmed with a rush of emotions. Having Naruto laying on top of him, softly breathing on his neck, telling him he was sorry…it caused him to feel…well, happy.**

**He doesn't fear me. Shukaku growled slightly, the image of him baring his teeth flashed inside Gaara's mind, but the picture was blurry, instead of the sharp ones that usually sliced through his brain.**

**His thought-process was fuzzy and slow.**

**"Naruto…"**

**His brain functions shut down to the bare minimum as he snaked his pale arms around the blonde, pulling him tight against his chest in an almost painful way. Naruto didn't mind, he clung right back.**

**They lay there, holding each other in the room, feeling happiness and peace settle into their very bones.**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Eventually, Naruto and Gaara had gotten up, woken from their happy slumber by Naruto's growling stomach. Naruto blushed furiously, but then decided it was worth it when Gaara flashed him a small smile.**

**They didn't say a word to each other as they ate at Naruto's dining table.**

**Just as they were finishing their meal, Sakura appeared at the door, her face unreadable. She was blinking in a girlish way, almost fluttering her eyelashes at the two before her.**

**Their companionable silence struck her. She never expected so much progress to be made in the few hours that Gaara had left to speak with Naruto.**

** Naruto smiled brightly at Sakura and invited her in. She shook her head slowly and leaned against his door. "Its fine, I just wanted to check up on you…"**

**Naruto blushed and looked away, and found that Gaara was staring at him. Naruto smiled, a warm, bubbly feeling erupting in his stomach. It only expanded when Gaara gave a tilt of his head in return.**

** It was sadly comical that, for once in his life, Naruto had to pretend to be "unhappy" instead of the other way around.**

**Sakura noticed the exchange of smiles, and couldn't help but grin at the ninja. She left then, both boys not realizing she wasn't there until she had turned the street corner.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Gaara sat on Naruto's roof, watching the sun rise as the other boy had a shower. The sun slowly rose over the horizon, flooding the tree-surrounded village with sunbeams.**

**The sight was pretty, but, not as pretty as the sight that came up behind him now. He turned slowly, feeling a warm hand grip his shoulder, as the body attached to it sat down beside him.**

**His gaze traveled to Naruto's face, and Gaara fell into the vast oceans that were Naruto's eyes. This made Naruto smile, happy that Gaara, his friend, was also happy. He sighed and leaned back onto the roof, placing his hands behind his head, acting as a pillow.**

**Gaara looked away, back out at the village.**

**Naruto closed his eyes, enjoying the peace that surrounded them. He breathed in, hoping that he could stay here forever, at this exact time, with Gaara. He opened one eye to gaze at the red-head.**

**The sun was shining right on him, making his whole body frame glow slightly. It made him even more beautiful. A lump appeared in his throat, making it hard to breath. He closed his eyes again, trying to reclaim a normal breathing pattern.**

**Gaara turned to look back at the blonde, the second that the other had closed his eyes.**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Gaara, while leaving Naruto to his thoughts, had had time to analyze his own strange feelings.**

**He usually didn't have "feelings" towards people, period. But this man was different. Whenever Gaara looked at him, he felt something within himself leap in recognition, and a quivering feeling in his lower belly. Gaara wanted to hold this man, and never let him go.**

**Naruto's bright, sunny attitude lit up Gaara's shadowy existence, and he was able to truly "feel" for the first time in his life. Sure, when he was killing he felt alive, but it was more like a mad rush of adrenaline that hit like a force of nature, then disappeared in a second, leaving him more broken and desolate than before, having yet another person's blood on his hands.**

**Being around Naruto was like a healing balm. The emotions formerly foreign to him – curiosity, happiness, amusement – came at a steady pace and seemed to radiate heat inside his icy heart.**

**He had never cared for another human being – he'd been betrayed too many times to trust anyone but himself. However, Naruto's trusting, innocent nature – the opposite of Gaara's own – seemed to complete the redhead.**

**He caught sight of the scars on his arms again, and a slight anger lit up his eyes. At that moment, he wished he could get up, hunt down, and kill every human who had made him turn to such extremes to feel comfort, and to escape his own sadness.**

**Gaara shook his head, coming back to reality. No, he firmly told himself, you are not allowed to get involved with the people in this village. No attachment means no hesitation. I cannot afford to make mistakes.**

**The day continued, which turned to another day, which after a couple of more days, slowly turned into a week. Gaara knew that his time to leave was coming, but ended up reconsidering everytime he looked at Naruto. Did he really have to go so soon?**

**Naruto seemed happier with him around, his eyes sparkled. Did he really want to crush that?**

**Now, with every decision, every smile, every touch and every day spent together, Gaara found that he was finding it harder and harder to leave Naruto. Shukaku became more and more irritated, angry with the fact that his master didn't want to return to his beloved desert.**

**"Is it friendship that's keeping me here? Is it…is it…love?"**

**Gaara spoke to himself out-loud, not for one second thinking he was losing his mind. He reached a hand up to stroke the sign that stood above his left eye.**

**"Love huh?"**


	8. The Art Of Lovers

_Heya babes ^-^_

Looks like I finished my chapter XD

I've brought Sasuke into the story!!!! ^.^ Heehee .

I'd like to give thanks to my friend Izzy who helped me with this chapter =D

I haven't been recieving to many reviews guys

Pleeeease review~!!!!

You may not know this, but reviews spur the author along and give them a reason to keep writing! =3

Well, enjoy 0

Disclaimer: Just to make sure everyone is clear 8D I do not own Naruto .

**_-Chapter 8-_**

**The wind whistled loudly as night fell over and covered the village in darkness. Naruto and Gaara sat in his house, quietly sipping drinks. Gaara leaned his head into the palm of his hand as the blonde chattered away. **

**Suddenly, the wind picked up speed, increased its sound. The noise it made while blowing through the cracks of Naruto's front door was awful, scary enough to make your hair stand on end. **

**Naruto stopped his ranting, and turned to stare at the door. The silence made the wind even more pronounced, causing him the shiver.**

**A loud crash of lightning threatened to burst the clouds and the continuing rumble of thunder shattered the quiet in the room. **

"**That's weird…isn't it Gaara?" Naruto commented, turning to face the red-head.**

**Gaara nodded slightly, his eyes narrowing.**

**Something was out there…or…someone. But the question was who? Who would possibly be sneaking around in that type of weather?**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**The raven had never been pleased even though in the past couple of years, great fortune had approached him.**

**After becoming strong enough to defeat his brother, he had finally taken him down. **

**Life afterwards had been a mystery. He had returned to Orochimaru, learning more forbidden jutsu, practicing more, developing his skills even further.**

**Then, he found himself going on missions for his "master", usually sent out to find someone and kill them. **

**This time, he had been given a mission that he knew, would really test him. **

"**Find Gaara of the Sand", Orochimaru had told him, his slick tongue licking around his lips, "and bring me the demon".**

**So, here he was, back in Konoha, the village he had betrayed, the village he had left behind. **

**Many memories flooded back to him now, memories he had destroyed, or at least he thought he had. They stung his skin, slashing at him like a knife.**

**He shook his head, remembering why he was here. Now wasn't the time to be reminiscing over the past. One false move here and he would most certainly die. He knew better than most how strong this boy was, and that he was able to beat him and would if he got the chance.**

**Sticking his hands into his pockets, he jumped up onto the head of the Fourth Hokage, breathing in the scent he barely remembered. The wind whipped back his hair, small droplets of rain hitting his face lightly.**

"**Time really flies".**

**He smirked and scanned over the tops of the houses, his incredible eyes searching for his old rival.**

"**Where are you…", he whispered, his eyes merely slits now. The rain was getting heavier, falling in light sheets, already beginning to drench the stoic boy.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Sakura ran through the streets, ducking under anything that resembled shelter. Her hair was plastered down onto her head, her bag of groceries throwing water everytime it swung wildly.**

**A bang of lightning caused a scream to push itself from her mouth. The whole of the village was lit up with a bright, white light, before fading back to the dark grey it had once been.**

**Sakura reached the door to her apartment, grabbing her key and unlocking the door quickly. She jumped inside, breathing hard. "Stupid rain".**

**She made her way to the kitchen, then her bedroom. She went to pull the curtains close, but caught sight of a figure standing on top of the memorial of the Fourth.**

"**Who the hell-"**

**She gasped loudly, staggering back as her eyes recognized the silhouette standing there.**

"**Sas…uke".**

**Her voice dimmed to a point where it couldn't be heard. She closed her eyes, allowing her arms to fall to her sides.**

**Sakura pushed her lips together, her hands turning into fists, the sound of her knuckles cracking echoed through the empty room.**

**Another flash of lightning lit up her bedroom, and her eyes snapped open. She clenched her teeth and turned towards the door and ran out, determined to catch the Uchiha.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Sasuke turned as he felt another presence appear. He activated his Sharingan, searching through the rain.**

**A pink hared girl appeared, her face blank, expressionless.**

**Sasuke stood silently and waited, watching the girl stare angrily at the ground before speaking.  
**

**"Sakura," he greeted curtly.**

**"Why are you here?" was the aggressive reply he received.**

**"I wouldn't say that is a polite way to-"**

**"I asked a question." Sakura's eyes glowered at him.**

**"There is no need to be that way with me" Sasuke advised calmly, "I simply came to see how my old home was doing."**

**"I'm sure you care so deeply, yeah," the girl replied sharply, sarcasm apparent in her tone," but I would rather you just leave."**

**"Calm down now. There is no need to be that way with me."**

**Sakura glanced at the dark-haired boy who stood across from her with a bitterness she seemed to reserve for only the things she truly detested. "I think I am entitled to be resentful towards you, Sasuke".**

**"Of course you are", Sasuke's sardonic tone cut deep, "But if you let your emotions take over too much, you may say something you'll regret".**

**"I don't fucking care!" Sakura's voice rose slightly and it seemed she was already battling hard not to break in front of her old team-mate. Sasuke had always had a way with people, a way of making them feel what he wanted them to, and Sakura was particularly sensitive to him. **

**She blushed, thinking of how she used to hang from him, and on his every word. The pink-haired shinobi stared fixedly ahead of her and ignored everything around her as much as she could, trying to calm herself down. But she didn't fail to see Sasuke's smirk.**

**"What are you smiling at? And you still didn't answer me. Why are you here? I know you did not appear here again after all these years just to stare at the scenery. Do you think I'm stupid?"**

**"Do I not have the right to come and stand under the sky like you and everybody else on this earth can?" Sasuke's voice was toneless, and lacked emotion just like it always did. Sakura looked away and winced, before taking a deep breath.**

**"No, you cannot".**

**Sasuke blinked and folded his arms and leaned back onto his heels.**

**Sakura growled quietly, her temper rising and her patience was reaching its limit. "Not here Sasuke".**

**"You remember my name?"**

**Sakura looked up, confusion pulling her lips into a frown. **

**"I'm flattered", Sasuke said, his lips flicking up at the edges, a sickening grin transforming his features quickly.**

**Sakura balled her hands into fists again, her temper continuing to soar. The rain now turned into a slight drizzle, and both ninja were soaked through.**

**"Leave", she said quietly, bowing her head.**

**Sasuke disappeared and then reappeared again in front of her. Sakura flinched, but made sure not to make any sudden movements. **

**She couldn't beat him, she knew that.**


	9. Hands Are Meant To Hold

_I have recovered from my writers block~!!!!!!!_

_I AM BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER!!!_

Kay, I am not a big fan of this couple, but I added them in anyway ^-^

Gosh, I'm so mean hehehe XD

So, hope you like the chapter, please review bla bla blaaaaa

Bye for now darlings 0

Disclaimer: I don't have any possesion of the Naruto name DX And this story is purely fictional.

**_-Chapter 9-_**

**Sasuke's eyes met hers, as impassive and uncaring as a human could look. Even past that, Sakura thought. His eyes barely looked alive.**

**Sakura hissed as if those dead eyes had burnt her. Something sparked inside her. A sadness, a hatred…a jealousy? Grief, loss, and blame, and resentment for any part of the boy that did not match with the one she remembered.**

**Her voice rose again, she barely noticed the tears that dropped from her eyes, running down her cheeks- two sparkling lines.**

**"Why are you like that? How can you be like that?" she shouted, almost pleading for an explanation. She couldn't understand how somebody could feel so little, and be content with it.**

**She couldn't comprehend his new self, not anymore. "Haven't you ever lost somebody?! Don't you…" she fell silent.**

**Sasuke looked at her, "Sakura, I don't have anybody to lose. I made a point of that. So called 'loved ones' would only trouble me. I lost my family, but I don't suppose that counts, as such. No, I like being without anybody. If I need them, there will be somebody there, no doubt. People are surprisingly willing to be used, and I will not have to go through such pain as yours just because people became careless."**

**"Would you wipe that smirk off your face and shut up?" Sakura spat out, her hate-filled voice choked, "You irritate me."**

**"My apologies, did my honesty upset you?" Sasuke observed as the other pursed her lips and inhaled deeply.**

**"Do you even know how to feel, Sasuke?" was uttered so quietly that Sasuke barely caught it. The corners of his mouth twitched.**

**"I choose not to. Very unlike your beloved Naruto, really, who forces himself to feel anything. He was all for being happy, wasn't he? It made him an unworthy opponent".**

**More memories flashed through his mind.**

**"Don't flatter yourself. You are nothing like Naruto, so don't compare yourself to him." Sakura's guard was back up, and she spoke coldly, but his emotion was not lost as she added, "In fact, I don't think you even understand what you are talking about".**

**Sakura felt a sudden compassion that was willing her to protect her friend. It filled her with a fire that even she didn't recognize. Sasuke noticed this, a slight pang of jealously hitting him lightly.**

**"I believe I struck a nerve there."**

**"Be quiet," the girl ordered quickly, but she couldn't take it anymore. Sasuke could manipulate people very well and Sakura could not help but snap. "Just shut the fuck up!" she shouted.**

**Sasuke raised an eyebrow slightly.**

**"Shut up!? Did you come out here just to say all these things? Do you enjoy hurting people, since you do it so damn well? Does it make you feel better about yourself? You bastard!".**

**"I don't need to feel better about myself. Actually, I do not really need to feel at all-" Sasuke was cut off by the girls still raised voice.**

**"Don't bring up Naruto again!"**

**He shook his head slightly. "I wasn't about to. You have been thinking about him lately, have you?"**

**"So what if I have? He's my partner, yeah. We have worked together for a long time!"**

**"I think we both know, Sakura, that you used to not give a damn about the blonde. What has sparked your current feelings towards him?**

**Sakura said nothing.**

**Sasuke smiled, a laugh escaping his lips.**

**"What the hell do you know?" Sakura glared once more.**

**"These eyes see more than you think," Sasuke informed her, but only to receive an angered response.**

**"Would you shut up about those eyes! Why is sharingan talked about like it's some sort of blessing from the gods?"**

**"I don't need my sharingan to see what I do, not in the slightest", he replied, flicking a single strand of hair from his eyes.**

**"Yeah? Well, don't assume anything by yourself. What are you getting at with this anyway?" Sakura was worn out by now and her emotions were catching up with her once more.**

**"Maybe if you tried to see that idiot for what he really is, then you won't have to waste such time worrying. You could say that I am helping you."**

**"Fuck off. You aren't helping at all, and you know that. Naruto is my friend" Sakura snapped back, "At least he is a better one than you ever were Sasuke".**

**"I thought you would rather hear a lie than the fact that I am merely provoking you for my own entertainment," Sasuke stated matter-of-factly.**

**Sakura glared at the Uchiha. "You thought wrong".**

**"Apparently." Sasuke's eyebrow was raised again as the pink-haired girl continued to stare at him as if she wished he would die right there on the spot.**

**"Glaring at me won't get you anywhere, Sakura."**

**"Leave!" she spat out before lunging at Sasuke, who dodged with ease.**

**"You still haven't learned Sakura, that life isn't about protecting those close to you. If I remember correctly, that is how Naruto lived. Always vowing to keep his friends safe…tell me, does he still try to escape reality with such nonsense?"**

**Sasuke turned to face her. She whipped around, breathing in deeply each time.**

**"Shut up! What do you know! Not everything in life can be judged on how many fucking fights you win or how many people you kill! At least he has had decent time around here, rather than that semi-existence you call your own life!"**

**Sakura was beginning to anger the raven. He growled low, his eyes narrowing.**

**Now Sakura, I may be cold sometimes but my life has gone exactly the way I planned, unlike Naruto, who I am sure has still not reached his goal of becoming Hokage".**

**Sakura pushed her lips together and ran a hand through her hair.**

**"And I am still human you know", he commented.**

**Sakura snorted.**

**"Nice of you to admit that. It comes across that you see yourself as some sort of god!"**

**The boy sighed again, his head drooping.**

**Sakura heard and looked over at the dark-haired boy, her temper dropping slightly. Her own mind brought her back to the night he had left, and she remembered her attempt to try and stop him.**

**A question popped into her mind that she had never asked, and had always regretted it.**

**The Uchiha began to walk away, tired of conversing with the girl. It was a waste of his precious time, arguing with Sakura. She was in the past, locked in his memories, where he intended to keep her.**

**As he passed Sakura she grabbed his upper arm and spun him around so that they faced each other again.**

**"Sasuke", she whispered, "did you ever love me?"**

**Sasuke tilted his head at her question, seeming to be considering the answer in his head.**

**Sakura stared up at him with wide eyes that bore into his own feared red ones.**

**Finally, a look of acceptance crossed his face. He leaned down and took Sakura's face in his own hands. His ivory skin seemed to glow in the moonlight.**

**He pressed his mouth to hers quickly, then moved away again. It was only a slight pressure of lips, but it meant so much more.**

**The Uchiha turned and walked away, not daring to look into the tear-filled eyes of Sakura Haruno, who fell to her knees slowly. His parting words were shot quietly over his shoulder, in a voice that seemed almost longing.**

**"I promised long ago that the past would stay in the past," he answered.**

**She stared up at him, a small sob burst from her quietly, and she brought a hand to her mouth to stop herself from weeping in front of him.**

**"Sorry", he said, before disappearing completely.**


	10. Bad Decisions

_I finally made it to chapter 10~!!!! o__o_

*Pats back* (:

I did it everyone!!! Paaartyyyyy~! XD

Well, I've recieved a few reviews, and I'm really grateful to anyone who wrote one ^-^

Okay, Just to clear some things up

1. Yeah, I know there hasn't been much GaaraxNaruto yet, but there will! Promise =3

2. I've ended up kinda turning this story into a love triangle . Don't ask, but I had this dream you see .

Anywhoo, there will be many more chapters, and in the next few will be some lovey-dovey stuff kay ^^ Just try and be patient for now!

Please, keep reviewing and don't forget about me and my little story while you are waiting for the chapter 11 XD

Disclaimer: The anime Naruto and all its characters do NOT belong to me =D Just the plot of this story

**_-Chapter 10-_**

**Naruto woke slowly, stretching for a minute, his bones cracking loudly in release. He rolled over and looked down at the mattress that lay on the floor, but the person he had expected to see was not there.**

"**Gaara?"**

**He looked around, a piece of paper taped to the door coming into view.**

**Naruto jumped up and tore of the note, scanning down the page quickly.**

_I've gone out._

_Don't worry, I'll come back. _

**Naruto sighed and a smile formed on his face, lighting up his features. He turned and made his way to the bathroom, scratching his head. **

**He scrunched up the paper and threw it into a bin on his way, before shutting the door and switching on the shower**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Gaara made his way through the streets slowly, his large gourd giving him protection and shade from the sun.**

**He made his way to the training grounds at the edge of the village, hoping to find peace and quiet there.**

**His thoughts were jumbled, and Shukaku's ranting only made it worse. He ignored the beast as much as possible, his forehead creasing slightly.**

**As he walked into the field, a burst of fresh air hit him, and then a certain energy made itself known.**

**Gaara, not yet ridding himself of all old habits, struck a defensive position, his cold eyes searching over the area slowly.**

**Then, a familiar shinobi appeared from the shadows of the trees.**

"**Uchiha…"**

**Said Uchiha closed the distance between them, walking, almost strolling to his place in front of the other.**

**Sasuke's mouth turned into a slight smirk and he pushed his hands back into his deep pockets.**

"**Gaara"**

**The red-head tried to hide his expression, one of total disgust for the Uchiha. But he couldn't completely.**

"**You look like your glad to see me", Sasuke commented, that smirk only building to the point that a demented grin replaced it.**

**Gaara could practically hear the amusement dripping from the raven's words. He replied with a quiet,"Hm", pushing his lips into a tight line.**

**The feeling of a fight approaching was almost too hard to bear. And, the knowledge that blood would definitely be spilt spurred on the feeling and willed him to make the first move.**

**Sasuke saw anticipation fuelling the ninja and his grin disappeared. He revealed his hands and took a few steps back, readying himself to face this feared opponent. **

**Gaara's icy eyes locked with Sasuke's, his seemed to quiver with excitement. **

**Then, Gaara grunted, before striking.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Sakura sat on her roof, her eyes still slightly red and puffy after crying herself to sleep the night before.**

"**Sasuke…"**

**Her voice echoed quietly, a shiver running up her spine.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**The clash of metal echoed over the distance. From afar, one would think that a fierce battle ensued between two deadly adversaries. **

**Up close, yes, it was a fierce battle. A match, a spar, to determine the one who held the higher knowledge, who had the most stealth, who was stronger. A fight between rivals.**

**Gaara of the Sand eyed his opponent before him. Uchiha Sasuke. He was tall and lithe, and his eyes, those pools of black that rivaled even the darkest night transformed into a pair of deadly crimson orbs.**

**Turning his attention back to his rival, Gaara immediately noticed the smirk forming on the Uchiha's face. He also noticed the sudden twitch of his pale, slender fingers. To an untrained eye, this was something that would be overlooked and the results would be fatal. **

**To Gaara, however, Sasuke had removed two shuriken from his pouch and had thrown them with deadly accuracy towards him. Gaara quickly jumped and flipped forward, avoiding the first shuriken. He caught the second one and threw it back the way it came. **

**Landing on all fours, Gaara took to the trees. He watched his enemy through the leaves, waiting for him to make his next move. A slight smirk grew on each man's face when their eyes finally met. As soon as the raven disappeared from Gaara's sight, the red-head took off full speed through the trees.**

**The chase was on.**

**Shukaku's growling echoed through Gaara's mind, begging to be set free. Gaara felt the demon's power leak through his chakra network slowly, the sand below his feet rustling whenever he touched it.**

**An almost maniacal grin was plastered over Gaara's face as Sasuke appeared behind him in a flash of black.**

**He jumped up, landing on a firm tree branch. He leaped from tree to tree, until the feeling of repressing his power became unbearable.**

**He leaned up against the bark of the tree, closing his eyes slightly. The sand below made its way up the trunk, curling and winding in quick, perfected movements.**

**Shukaku roared.**

**At that moment, Sasuke landed in front of him, throwing a kunai in his direction. Gaara's sand attacked the piece of metal that had dared try to scar its master. The sand tightened around the weapon, and the sound of it snapping into pieces could be heard easily.**

**Gaara cursed inside his head, he couldn't protect himself fully while he was waiting for Shukaku to release his chakra. The sand wouldn't be enough to save him this time. Not while he was facing an opponent like the Uchiha.**

**Sasuke made his way forward, pulling another kunai from his pouch. He stopped inches away from the other and leaned up against him, placing his free hand beside his head. **

**He ignored the sand curling around his feet, warning him of his mistake.**

**Gaara opened his eyes fully, giving the black-haired boy a look of what could only be pure hatred.**

**The sand lazily crawled up Sasuke's legs to his waist, and it curled around them both, testing Gaara's mood.**

**The kunai Sasuke was holding was roughly pushed against Gaara's neck, and the sand reacted immediately, hissing in warning around them as Gaara's hands turned to fists and he uttered a soft grunt of pain.**

**Sasuke chuckled and dug in deeper, applying enough pressure to bruise the pale skin, but not enough to actually cut him.**

**"What are you here for?" Gaara uttered quietly, Gaara's teeth gritted and the sand around him rattled restlessly, angry at its master's pain.**

**"To collect a little something…", Sasuke answered, lightly running his hand from the edge of Gaara's tensed shoulder, up his neck and then paused to twirl a strand of the ninja's hair around his finger.**

**The kunai was still settled at the curve of Gaara's neck, and the sand had now managed to wrap itself all the way up Gaara's right arm.**

**"And that would be?"**

**The boy chuckled again and leaned down. His warm breath tickled Gaara's skin as he spoke.**

**"The demon…"**

**Gaara stiffened completely. Sasuke moved the kunai to the hollow under Gaara's right ear. He pointed the tip towards the skin, the slowly, dragged it from that point, down to his collarbone.**

**Gaara's blood pumped out from where Sasuke had split his skin. **

**The sand exploded into action even though Gaara didn't even murmur a sound. It hurt too much to say anything. He could feel himself tear at the onslaught of Sasuke's cut, and the sand rushed around the raven's throat and tightened threateningly.**

**He smiled lightly, laughing on the inside. The Uchiha seriously thought he could take him down that easily? Maybe he was more a fool than he had thought.**

**Sasuke grinned back and this confused the other. Even on the brink of death, his pride keeps him from letting his fear show through?**

**He shook his head slowly and lifted his sand covered arm. It reformed his structure, giving his a lopsided look. **

**"Bad move Uchiha".**

**Then, he brought down his hammer like hand.**


	11. According To His Lies

_Heeeeey ^-^_

_So, as you can see, I've uploaded yet another chapter XD_

_Everybody happy? O_o_

_Well, thanks to the people who reviewed, it really made my day =D_

_Well, enjoy this chapter guys, cause I'm afraid another one won't be coming for a while T.T_

_Sorryyyyyy!!!_

_=3_

_But c'mon, I've been good so far right ^~^_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing XD Nothing but the plot...or wait...do the plot-fairies own it??? Hmmmmm_

**_-Chapter 11-_**

**Naruto sat on his settee, nervously twiddling his fingers. His mind was mixed right up to the point where he thought his head would explode. A sickening feeling had settled in his stomach.**

**Tension built suddenly, and he jumped to his feet, his blonde spikes flashing under the light. This restlessness was getting to him.**

**Gaara had left that morning, promising in his note that he would come back. So where was he? But, then again, he had never written down a specific time. Naruto grabbed his hair with both hands, squeezing his eyes shut.**

**He'd been sweating over this for long enough now, Gaara was fine. He must be. He had to be.**

**But why hadn't he come back yet? He must have known that Naruto would be worried?**

**No, he told himself. Stop being selfish. He's probably just busy right now. Yes, that was it. He must be busy working, and had forgotten about the time. Gaara was probably on his way back right now, walking down the street, right back to him.**

**Naruto sighed and walked around the room a couple of times, before deciding to step out and get some air.**

**He pulled open the door and slipped outside, walking over to the big oak tree that stood outside. He sat down, sighing again.**

_**Gaara was safe.**_

**He told himself this over and over, but for once, he just wasn't able to convince himself.**

**He folded his arms and buried his head into them, curling up completely. Night was approaching and Naruto was tired.**

**He yawned and closed his eyes, rubbing his hands together slowly.**

_**Gaara would be back soon.**_

**Naruto settled in again, leaning against the trunk of the tree.**

_**Maybe…**_

**A rustling noise in the distance caused Naruto to sit up straight, alert and cautious. He went to stand up and slowly rose to his feet.**

**By now, it was dark, and the gloom of night made it hard to see. Even for a shinobi.**

**He narrowed his eyes in an effort to find where this unnerving sound was coming from. It had transformed into a scraping noise, like someone was dragging something across the ground.**

**His breath hitched, and he gulped loudly as a figure came into view.**

**Neither one of them spoke. The silence was deafening.**

**Naruto took a shaky step forward, only to fall back almost immediately. The entire shock of the situation had not fully sunk into his skin yet.**

**The intruders face was blank, like the undead. His eyes glowed a dark red, penetrated Naruto's sky blue ones.**

**Naruto stood straight, trying to make himself look defiant and powerful. Even with his efforts, the smirk forming on his old friends face proved it was of no use.**

**They continued to stare, scanning the other for weakness.**

**Naruto looked away, finding it almost unbearable to see the changes in the Uchiha. He was nothing like he remembered. His innocence was gone. All of it.**

**Sasuke spoke up, settling into a more comfortable position.**

**"It's been such a long time, eh? Naruto?"**

**Naruto shivered, his deep voice slicing his chest like swords. Poisoned swords.**

**"Did you miss me?"**

**At this question, Naruto lifted his head to lock eyes with the older shinobi again.**

**"No".**

**Sasuke looked almost hurt at Naruto's cold response. Something, somewhere inside of him cracked, and it hurt.**

**But, he shook it off quickly, leaving thoughts like that behind. His expression stayed flat, his red eyes focused on Naruto.**

**"Why did you come here…Sasuke?"**

**Again with the same question. Sasuke sighed and moved his weight to his left foot.**

**"I thought I'd come drop off _this_…"**

**Sasuke lifted his other arm and with a slight flick of his wrist, threw something to the ground in front of Naruto's feet.**

**Silence erupted again. Naruto stared down at the person below him.**

**"G-Gaara…" he whispered, automatically leaning down onto his knees. He gently grabbed the body of his friend and pulled his head into his lap.**

**Gaara beautiful face was scratched and a large cut ran down his cheek.**

**For the rest, his clothes had been torn, and in some places, large wounds were visible through the tattered pieces of clothing.**

**"You did this…" Naruto said, not really meaning for it to sound like a question. It was more for himself than for the boy across from him.**

**His eyes were wide in shock, and he moved his gaze to the betrayer, who only gave a small smile in response.**

**"Indeed".**

**That was all it took.**

**Naruto was up in a flash of orange and yellow.**

**The sky had opened up as if a tear in the universe had forcefully ripped all matter apart to enable their barbaric battleground.**

**They faced each other, both filled with a pure hatred for their opponent.**

**"You will pay for what you've done".**

**Sasuke caught the expression his old team-mate wore, and it caused a hairline of a fracture in his heart that was unusual to him. He didn't often feel anything. He followed orders and obeyed without question, always perfecting himself, but the look on Naruto's face was a mixture of regret, pity, sorrow and determination.**

**Sasuke leaned back on his heels, inviting Naruto to attack first.**

**"Let's see if you've improved since I left…"**

**Naruto growled.**

**"Hopefully you will be more of a challenge than that monster was"**

**He nodded his head in Gaara's direction. Naruto roared and charged at the Uchiha, a fire lighting up his eyes.**

**The sound of metal hitting metal rang through the town, finishing with a ghostly echo.**

**Sasuke stood above Naruto, his hand clenching a kunai tightly. Naruto had struck the same position but was leaning down slightly.**

**The two ninja broke away from each other, but Sasuke, quick as lightning, darted a hand out and grabbed a fistful of blonde hair.**

**Naruto yelped and tried to pull away, but fell back into his rival's arms.**

**Sasuke smirked and grabbed Naruto's wrists with his free hand and both boys fell to the ground and the Uchiha pinned Naruto's wrists above his head.**

**Naruto tensed at the sudden closeness, his chest heaving, his eyes shaking in fear.**

**Sasuke forced Naruto to drop his weapon and buried his face into Naruto's sweaty neck. He bit the skin just above the other man's collarbone, dragging his teeth lower as his hand found its way under Naruto's shirt and his fingers trailed up the length of his spine.**

**Naruto gasped and struggled beneath Sasuke's iron grip.**

**Sasuke bit down hard on the skin under his earlobe, leaving a bite for all to see.**

**"Get the fuck off me!!!" Naruto shouted, arching his back, squirming wildly under the stoic boy.**

**Sasuke only continued with his fondling; now having moved his hand all the way up Naruto's shirt and took hold of the back of the blonde's neck.**

**"I said get off!!!" Naruto almost screamed, slightly intimidated as Sasuke moved on with obvious intentions.**

**Sasuke brushed his lips across Naruto's jaw line as he sat up, using his elbow as a prop.**

**"You love the Sand-nin…don't you?"**

**Naruto stared up at the older shinobi with fearful eyes, before shaking his head, not uttering a word.**

**"Shut up", he whispered, desperately trying to get free.**

**Sasuke, with his sharingan, could easily see the lie and deceit in his tone, expression, movements. And, for some strange reason, this knowledge annoyed the raven to no end.**

**He glanced over his shoulder at the red-head, narrowing his eyes.**

**Yes, he knew what to do.**

**Sasuke lifted himself up, dragging Naruto along with him.**

**"You will be mine", Sasuke muttered, holding Naruto's chin tightly.**

**He forced a groan out of the boy, and grinned.**

**"I'll make sure of it."**

**Naruto blinked, and the only thing that he could see was the swirling hypnosis of the sharingan.**

**His sight faded until only a blur was left, and he felt his mind slipping away. He landed on the soft grass, and lifted his heavy head to look over at the body that lay across from him.**

**"Gaara….."**

**Then, everything went black.**


	12. Underneath That Smile

_I got another chapter up XD_

Do you love me now guys =3

_Well, I definately won't be updating my story for a while now, but please, don't forget about me or my little story. O_O_

_And here it is, a smexy chapter =D_

_It's not a lemon though, sorry Lmao_

_That won't be until laaaater =P_

_So, enjoy this, and I will hopefully get another chapter up within the next week or so kay? ^-^_

_REVIEW AND I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER~!!!!!!! xxx_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything XD In actual fact, Masashi Kishimoto does 0 Lucky idiot T_T

**_-Chapter 12-_**

**Naruto's head thumped loudly, and he pushed the palm of his right hand to his forehead, pushing down hard.**

**"Ow…"**

**He curled up, finding that he was propped up against a cold wall. He blinked and then tried to stand up. Then, suddenly he was pulled back by an unknown force. He whipped around, finding that he was tied a post.**

**His wrist was bound tight; the ropes burned his skin as he pulled against it. He slipped a hand into his pouch and swore loudly, when he realized that Sasuke had stripped him off all his ninja tools.**

**Naruto sighed shakily, unable to shake off the pure fear of what might happen to him.**

**Memories from earlier came flooding back, and the blonde blushed a deep red, placing a hand over his mouth.**

**"Something wrong?"**

**Sasuke's sullen tone rang through the emptiness of the small space, echoing strangely into nothing.**

**His voice scared Naruto the most, and he flinched when he heard it.**

**"S-Sasuke", he choked out, only earning a punch in the face from the raven.**

**Naruto gasped and his head snapped to the side. He spat blood, and blinked several times. How could he be so cruel?**

**He tensed as he felt the others hand on his cheek. It was colder than ice, and yet Naruto could still feel his blood boiling with Sasuke's hate for him.**

**He shivered lightly, as Sasuke's thumb ran under his eye, wiping away the tears that fell from his blue-eyes.**

**It seemed like a loving gesture, but Naruto knew it was false.**

**His features hardened as he jerked away from the soft touch, hissing quietly.**

**"Stay away from me, bastard".**

**This only caused the Uchiha to smirk in amusement, and he reached out to touch the ninja again.**

**Naruto felt his hands trail over the bare skin on his arms and restrained himself from turning around and spitting in the older boys face.**

**But, failing to hide his emotions, Naruto began to squirm uncomfortably.**

**"St-"**

**He froze as Sasuke's velvety voice sliced through the deadly silence of the room.**

**"I can't stand it…"**

**Naruto's mouth hung open, trying to find meaning in the raven's words.**

**"What?" he asked, shocked at the amount of sadness in that sentence. Had he not known that Sasuke was incapable of caring for anybody but himself, he may not have realized that it was false.**

**"Your love for Gaara".**

**Naruto looked up, narrowing his eyes. "Why do you care?"**

**Sasuke rubbed at his temples, his eyes closing for a minute.**

**"I don't know…" he answered, sounding more pathetic than he had ever had. Ever.**

**Naruto blinked at the frustration that was visible on the Uchiha's face.**

**Sasuke cursed. That statement had lacked the venom he had intended it to hold.**

**"And the thing that annoys me most…"**

**He locked on Naruto's face, opening his eyes wide, as if backing up his statement.**

**"…is that you haven't even noticed yourself yet".**

**Naruto winced.**

**It sounded too familiar. It was too close. It hurt too much to hear those words, off him. It was all too much.**

**Sasuke was standing a foot in front him, wondering what it was he enjoyed about tormenting his old rival, and why his feelings towards someone else had effect on him, slight as it may be.**

**Naruto looked down slightly over that pale face, those intimidating red eyes. He closed his own eyes and pressed his lips against the Uchiha's, ignoring the slight twitch as that accursed smirk reappeared once again.**

**A kiss charged with Naruto's emotion and Sasuke's amused lust; where red hair and soft features danced in front of the blonde's closed eyes, and the other co-operated, empty of any feeling past the physical.**

**Naruto then whispered something rather unexpected to the Uchiha, something that the blonde had whispered every time that he had argued with Gaara. After they had shouted, and he had been told to calm down. It was then that he would whisper to the ear hidden beneath bright red hair.**

**"Hold me... please."**

**Sasuke moved to push Naruto against the prey wall, tearing off his shirt so that it was more a rag than anything else, the rest of his clothes were soon sharing the same fate. Naruto pulled at Sasuke's similar vest and flinched when his blue eyes met the red of the other's. Eyes now closed, he pulled the Uchiha close to him.**

**They were both doing this for entirely the wrong reasons. Sasuke knew this as the blond kissed over his collarbone. Naruto would be devastated by this after it happened even more than he would be hurt if it didn't happen and he was left alone now.**

**It didn't matter.**

**Sasuke was never was good at caring who he hurt. He was never good at caring at all.**

**He didn't care when the others breath hitched in pain as he bit down hard on his neck. He didn't care about the jumble of emotion that streaked across that face as he turned away, so that it was almost concealed by blond hair.**

**He didn't even notice the sharp guilt that stabbed in his stomach continuously. Naruto's cheeks flushed a light pink when he let out a soft moan as Sasuke snaked his hand down over his chest and stomach, raising goose bumps on the flesh and causing his back to arch up just slightly into the touch.**

**Naruto stood there now, panting, hair stuck to his face. His skin heated as gentle touches teased everywhere they could reach, and he kissed the lips that crashed down to meet his own. He could barely keep up with the thoughts that ran through his head.**

**He shouldn't be doing this. Why was he doing this? Gaara was not here, and he was unsure of his feelings. Did he want to forget them? Should he want to forget?**

**He knew he shouldn't and he hated himself for doing it, for letting the Uchiha who he had always hated so much touch him like this.**

**Naruto decided not to think. He replaced Sasuke's face with that of Gaara's. He ignored everything but feeling. He denied the way the chest pressed close against his felt far too warm, and the hands that held his hips were far too soft.**

**He overlooked the dark hair that stuck out in no particular fashion and the way the gasps and pants didn't sound quite right. He felt the pain; he felt the pleasure; fighting for dominance, flowing fast through his veins.**

**felt his heart hammering in his chest as he moved the way Sasuke guided him to.**

**His arms wrapped tightly around Sasuke's neck, hands fisted into that dark hair, he kissed up a perfect ivory neck, across a perfectly formed jaw line before his head fell back, mouth open in a lust-filled moan as Sasuke's almost quaking hands grip onto his hips in a way that would definitely leave bruises.**

**They moved together, as lust took them completely, need for release from their minds and emotions becoming more important than anything else.**


	13. Paper Hearts

_Heyyyy everyone =/_

_I know if your reading this, your probably wondering "Why the hell haven't you updated in so long?!"_

_Family problems guys, and there has been so much going on in my life right now _

_So I kinda left the story unfinished, and I sooo sorry guys ):_

_But I'm going to try ++ finish it, cause I've got so far anyway yeah?_

_Sooooo, for a sum up, I will be updating soon, but maybe not for a week or so everythime I put up a new chapter (:_

_Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I look forward to getting your guys reviews XD_

_Muaaahh xx_

_Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto guys, but I'll duel you for ownership of this story =P_

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Naruto bit down hard on his bottom lip, failing to conceal the moan torn from him, shattering the silence as he felt those few moments of bliss catch him, holding him, and just for then, he forgot.**

**He forgot everything- the pain, the loss, Sasuke- everything but bright, aqua eyes, red hair and a feeling almost too intense to handle.**

** Sasuke smirked as he felt the blonde kiss him again, moaning into his mouth as pleasure shocked through him. His deep sighs and gasps snatched the air from his lungs and sent him into a dizzying state before he collapsed backward, pulling the still murmuring blonde with him.**

** He didn't care that in a few moments Naruto would remember, and feel more hurt than he had been to start with. He didn't care that he had used yet another person simply for his own physical pleasure.**

**But, something caused his heart to swell slightly, and his muscles twitched. It bothered him, the word Naruto whispered with every outward breath.**

**"Gaara..."**

**Sasuke frowned and rolled the blond off his chest onto the ground and stood himself up, immediately finding his clothes.**

**Naruto curled up, and pulled the raven's cloak around him, watching from the corner of his eye as Sasuke quickly redressed and walked towards the door. Naruto looked away.**

**"I'm sorry," He whispered over and over, barely audibly, even to himself, "I'm sorry, Gaara."**

**He let the tears well in his eyes, and didn't bother to banish them as they rolled slowly down his face. He drew his legs up to his chest, wrapped up loosely, and remained there still.**

**It took him five minutes of silent contemplation; of wishing that things were not as they were, that he was not as he was, and of not caring about the broken emotion he now showed; to realize that Sasuke still stood a short distance away, and he had not left.**

**"W-why are you still here?" Naruto's croaky voice stammered out. Sasuke said nothing. He simply looked down at the Kyuubi holder with an unreadable look.**

**There was something more to it this time though, Naruto thought. There was feeling. There was feeling and emotion so mixed and so subtle it was not discernable, but it was present. He could feel it.**

**Sasuke only snorted and grabbed the door handle. It shocked the Uchiha at how hard he gripped it.**

**Closing his eyes, Naruto leaned up against the cold wall, hoping that if he fell asleep, he would wake up back in Konoha…with Gaara.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Gaara blinked as sunlight ran across his face and struck his eyes harshly. He groaned and closed his eyes again, turning himself over.**

**Searing pain coursed through his body, and he couldn't help but hiss angrily at the feeling.**

**A cool hand attached itself to his forehead and he forced himself to look up. A bright pink blob could be seen, before his sight focused, and Sakura was revealed to him.**

**Twittering birds sang outside the window, the sound of it drumming through his head.**

**"Are you alright", the girl asked, leaning forward slightly to inspect the Sand Nin. He jerked away from her touch, pain rocketing through his neck all the way down to his spine.**

**"Don't!" Sakura said sternly, pulling Gaara's face back towards her. "You're hurt".**

**Gaara leaned away again, focusing on the window. He appreciated the girls kindness, but wasn't used to someone being so close.**

**Sakura smiled and lightly placed a kiss on the others forehead.**

**Gaara was shocked at Sakura's actions, and faced her immediately.**

**Sakura sat on the stool beside the hospital bed, combing through her hair with her fingers. "Sorry Gaara…" she whispered.**

**"I'm just…just glad you're alright".**

**Gaara raised a hairless brow, and folded his hands across his torso. "Thank you…"**

**Sakura blushed and got up, walking to the door and closed it firmly.**

**"The Hokage…"**

**The red-head glanced over, his teal eyes sparkling in the light. "Yes?"**

**Sakura leaned against the wall, tossing her hair to the side.**

**"She asked me to find out what happened".**

**Gaara growled, making the girl jump slightly. Sakura made her way back over to where Gaara lay, and sat back down.**

**"We must know Gaara…"**

**She saw that anger flaring within him and her own pale green eyes widened.**

**"It…it was Sasuke…"**

** Gaara snapped his head back to look deep at Sakura, trying to figure out how she knew this.**

**"Wasn't it?"**

**Silence rung loudly through the hospital room, making even Gaara feel cold inside. Just by this, Sakura knew she was right.**

**Suddenly, a weak feeling struck Sakura in the knees and she fell back against the door, putting a hand over her forehead.**

**Gaara turned his head away, but this time, Sakura did not try to stop him.**

**Rain pattered against the window pane as dark thunderous clouds rolled into view.**

**For the next twenty minutes, not a word was uttered between the two people.**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**In truth, Naruto was only a couple of miles outside Konoha, in the forgotten jail from the Second Hokage's time.**

**Sasuke dwelled in the building, regularly checking up on him, never saying anything…but staring until it hurt and burned Naruto's skin.**

**In this time Naruto was being held in his dark cell, he was only left with one thing to do, think.**

**Mostly about Gaara. He wondered if he was okay or if he was worried about Naruto as well. He wondered about the feelings he felt for the red-head…and if he should tell him.**

**"If you ever see him again, that is", the Kyuubi snickered.**

**Naruto's face creased up in anger, his chakra boiling and bubbling inside him. He burned up, almost as if flames had found a way into his veins.**

**Naruto leaned onto his knees, gripping his hair, head down. More and more of his chakra continued to seep out of his pores until it covered him in a layer of powerful, orange, glowing chakra.**

**His eyes flashed into the eyes of the Kyuubi, dangerous as they were hypnotic. He roared as the power almost became unbearable for his human body to handle. He wanted to scream Gaara's name, but it ended up as a loud, tortured roar that shook Naruto's frame completely.**

**His outburst echoed through the whole building, alerting Sasuke immediately. He jumped up and flew to Naruto's cell, grabbing the door to rip it open, but he hissed in pain as the door glowed and burned his hands.**

**He looked up and gasped as the steel frame of the door began to melt and drip down onto the floor. It slowly disintegrated at the top and Sasuke caught sight of his dobe, smashing himself off the walls, eyes flashing madly.**

**Sasuke couldn't believe it. He had seen this side of Naruto before, but never like this. A forth tail had already formed and the fifth slowly began to come together.**

**His teeth were jagged and dug into his bottom lip, but no blood appeared. Everywhere he touched sparked and began to melt away, just as the door was.**

**Sasuke moved away, making sure his chakra was not noticed by the insane Naruto. But his efforts were meaningless, for as he started to slowly move away, Naruto caught sight of the raven and began throwing himself against the door, taking it down in a second and blowing the wall to pieces.**

**Sasuke jumped and rolled out of the way and stood, calm and collected, even though his heart was beating madly, and his veins felt like they would burst at any moment.**

**He turned and faced the animal behind him, his red sharingan meeting with the flaming eyes of the Kyuubi.**

**"You're not Naruto", he whispered, "just a monster…"**

**Naruto growled and dug his nails into the ground, the steel floor hissing and sparking loudly.**

**Sasuke unveiled his sword and pointed it past the enraged Naruto, and instead, right at the Kyuubi.**

**"Now give him back!"**

**Sword met with legendary chakra, and the whole building shook and fell to pieces. It crumbled, tensed and then blew in every direction, a large pit taking its place.**

**The dark clouds spilled their load, drenching everything below. Both boys' minds flashed back to that faithful day, back to the valley, where Sasuke had abandoned him, not as himself, but as a demon.**

**Naruto growled, fangs grinding together. "I won't lose this time!"**

**He charged and Sasuke drew his sword once more.**

**"Let's end this.."**

[[Yeah, I love cliffhangers =P]]


	14. Brothers Under The Sun

_so guys, guess who's back.? ^_^_

_i know i've left this story for a long time now, but i've been recieving alot of reviews that have been pushing me to return to the story and finish it. so here i am._

_i'd also like to thank the readers who have been so understanding and supportive of my fanfic. and also to the people that favourited and enjoyed the story even though i hadn't been updating at all. :)_

_i feel it's only fair to you, my fans, for me to finish this story and dedicate it to you. i'm so happy that so many of you have enjoyed my storytelling and have given me such nice comments in the reviews and in mail. i can't explain how much they have helped me to carry on writing._

_looking back on my old chapters, i can greatly see the difference in my style back then to my style now. i hope that you find that my writing skills have developed and that my story is much more real and entertaining. but i also hope that the change in my style will not affect all the new fans._

_i have a new resoloution to finish this story and even write more so if any of you have any ideas for new stories that you would like me to write about, please don't be afraid to tell me. i would love to hear from you3 _

_and lastly i will be updating regularly from now, that is a promise._

_so, i hope you enjoy this new chapter and i will be waiting on your reviews, okay.? ;) x_

**-Chapter 14-**

The battle was intense. The abilities of the opponents were deadly. The feelings were out of control.

Naruto was completely enhanced in every way possible. All of his senses were on fire. The Kyuubi giggled, but the sound sounded like a roar when it erupted from Naruto's mouth. Blood dripped from the boy's sharp canines, but instead of hitting the rocky ground around him, they drops floated in the dusty air, mixing with the wild, burning chakra, defying gravity.

His eyes had been reformed, reshaped. The eyes of an animal replaced the blue pools of the boy inside. And it was true. As the Kyuubi regained control of its mind and body, Naruto was held back even more, trapped in the cage where the Kyuubi had been locked up for so long. Naruto was not able to speak, only watch in horror as his body tore into the body of his opponent. Uchiha Sasuke.

Another eruption of power escaped and Naruto felt himself flying through the air. Everything was moving way to fast. The wind slapped his burning skin and he winced. The Kyuubi did not care. This was not his body, but only a vessel.

Sasuke darted behind a large boulder, dragging his sword behind him. His clothes were ripped to shreds, massive tears through his skin pumping blood. He gripped his sword harder, the raven's knuckles turning white.

The thunder clouds rolled in, and in a flash of white, Naruto was racing towards him, claws extended. His smile that the raven had adored so much had been twisted and broken. Sasuke growled. The Kyuubi had stolen Naruto from him. He jumped and flipped, dodging a fierce attack from the legendary creature.

Naruto roared again, a clap of thunder resounding behind it. Sasuke shivered. No way was he going to win this fight. He stared over at his beloved dobe. A silhouette of black was all that could be seen, surrounded by a swirling mass of electrifying chakra. His gorgeous blonde hair was dirty and spiked, his hands completely deformed into massive hooked claws. Blood hung from his burnt skin, burnt clothes. His face was not even his own.

Beneath the Kyuubi, Sasuke knew his dobe was there. He could feel him with every strike from the beast that now stood where he should be.

Another flash and rumble, the clouds lit up, and then died back to their ugly black and grey exterior. The two enemy's eyes locked from opposite sides of the pit where they stood. The Kyuubi's blood hungry globes twitched madly, burning with a red that couldn't even be explained by words. Sasuke met those terrifying eyes with his own. His sharingan swirled and twinkled, analysing its opponent carefully. Sasuke knew Naruto's body wouldn't hold up much longer.

The Kyuubi laughed joyfully. Freedom tasted so sweet. His powers were still bound by the seal but not for much longer. Inside, Naruto winced and gasped. The pain was sharp and torturous. His body felt like it was being torn apart in all directions; a piercing feeling rang through what was left of his mind. He stared out at Sasuke, tears sliding down his cheeks.

"_Save me." _

Sasuke trembled and clutched at his shoulder. The Kyuubi laughed again, its teeth dragging over Naruto's lips, more blood rushing out. Naruto yelped, but this only excited the Kyuubi more. He hunched down and raced towards Sasuke at great speed, massive clouds of dust and mud exploding into the air.

The raven's eyes popped and he scrambled to move out of the way, but he tripped and slid over the dirty ground, his sword snapping as another crack of thunder resonated in the sky. The Kyuubi attacked then, pouncing on the boy underneath him. His claws struck flesh, and Sasuke cried out in agony. The Kyuubi howled murderously.

The pale morning sun sparked the sky and broke through the heavy clouds above. Sasuke coughed and choked on his own blood, trying terribly to drag himself up. The Kyuubi smiled maniacally and twisted its hands, causing the Uchiha to scream and spasm savagely. He hissed and growled, tears dripping from his red eyes.

Naruto reached out into the abyss that surrounded him, clasping the thick air. _"Sasuke!"_ he screeched, tearing at the invisible chains that held him back. _"Sasuke!"_

Thunder and lightning shattered the air around him and the Kyuubi appeared, sneering and grinning broadly. _"You've lost Naruto. So sleep now."_

Naruto continued to shriek and cry out. _"No!" _The Kyuubi sighed and leant over, and grasping the small boy's neck, squeezed tightly. Naruto choked and grabbed at the Kyuubi's claws, scratching and tearing to get free.

"_Please Naruto, just sleep now. Please."_

Naruto's sight flickered and his eyelids were heavy. He struggled against the grip of the beast, but could feel his body shutting down sluggishly. His muscles stopped responding, and his hands fell away from the Kyuubi's.

"_No..."_

And then there was darkness.


	15. The Downfall Of Us All

_new chapter, new chapter, new chapter, new chapter, new chapter, new chapter, newwwww chapter. :)_

_enjoy :D_

x

**-Chapter 15-**

The constant drum of rain about him reverberated through his head as he leaned against a shadowed wall in the alley. His uniform clung uncertainly to him as his chest heaved from exertion, sea green eyes anxiously scanning the world about him. Despite the apparent calm of his surroundings, he knew he would only have one chance at this.

A brief welling of chakra was his only warning before Gaara threw himself to the side, skidding on the slick pavement. Immediately, one fist was drawn out to the side, exploding in sand and chakra.

A young ninja stood before him, breathing heavily, water dripping from every part of him. His kunai flashed under the night's light. "Gaara-sama", he said, gritting his teeth. "The Hokage requests that you return immediately to your hospital room".

The boy almost hissed the last words, eyes narrowing at the slouched form before him. Gaara lifted his head, his face impassive.

"Amazing," he replied calmly, "that after all this time, you ninja from Konoha still remain simply a nuisance."

Scowling viciously, the ninja raced forward. Chakra screaming about his fist, he aimed for his opponent's stomach.

_CRACK!_

Gaara dodged so smoothly that even with the ninja's trained eyes, he couldn't follow the movement. The wall of the nearest building exploded as chakra connected with it, but before the boy could muster another shot, a cold hand gripped the back of his neck and threw him backwards. Gasping as his back hit a wall, he reached for his pack of kunai.

"_Tsk_. I would think that by now you'd have learned better." Pinning the other man to the wall, Gaara levelled his cold eyes on him. A vague flash of anger appeared in those eyes, but before the boy could determine what he saw, the emotion was gone. "You are all still _pathetic_."

A wet hand clapped onto Gaara's throat and tightened. "Why...did you escape?" The ninja forced out, clawing with his other hand at the one that held him to the wall. I

Gaara's eyes darkened.

"Because..." Gaara's voice was almost quiet, thoughtful. Naruto flashed through his mind. Smiling, laughing, crying, scowling. He saw him being pinned to the ground by the Uchiha, being dragged away, kidnapped. While he just lay there, useless. The jounin spat on him.

"Fuck you!" He ignored the hand that continued to tighten about his neck, and his eyes gleaming with desperation, he began to punch.

"_Tsk_. Amateur." Instead of retaliating, Gaara focused his ice-covered eyes on the ninja's. The younger boy had a split-second to feel panic before he heard the last words of this fight that he would remember.

"Sabaku Sousou".

* * *

Violent gusts of wind threw up mushroom clouds of smoke and dust into the air. Sasuke's dirty hair blew into his face, and he coughed unsteadily. The moment Sasuke began to return to consciousness, he was immediately surrounded by the sound of vicious growling and consuming heat.

"Fire?" he gasped out, the heat bearing down on him like the flames of hell. Pain shot through him and a pair of violently red eyes appeared in the darkness before him, and an inhuman roar shook him to the bone.

Refusing to be mesmerized by the bloodlust in those red eyes, Sasuke growled and tried to push himself up.

The heat seemed to grow solid, clasping him and searing him to the point where he was sure that nothing would remain but ash. Fighting the mind-numbing pain, he continued to choke on dirt and push.

Just before the pain became unbearable, Sasuke felt a third roar ricochet through his body. He felt himself lose consciousness, yelling out almost senselessly as he crumpled to the floor.

As the darkened world faded, those wicked red eyes turned blue.

With a soft _thump_, Sasuke's head hit the stone floor, and he was lost to the world.

* * *

Gaara raced through the forests of Konoha, refusing to pay any attention to the yells and blow of horns behind him. This only forced him to go faster. Faster than he had ever ran in his life. He bent his back and pushed off of the ground, up into one of the many surrounding trees.

He set off again, the wind burning his skin as he flew by. He left the ninja behind him in a cloud of dust. There was no way they were going to catch him now. He was so close.

"I'm coming, just...hang on...a little longer", he whispered against the wind.

The horn's faded and the yells became inaudible against the _whoosh _of the wind that roared through his ears. "I'm coming".

* * *

"Uhnn..." Groaning, Sasuke felt his senses begin to return to him. _I'm not dead? _ Slowly lifting an arm, he pressed it over his eyes to block out the sunlight that was shining down on him.

...Wait a second. Sunlight?

Sasuke peeled one eye open, surprised to discover that the sun was indeed shining on him, and he was currently lying on the dirty ground, in a massive hole that not even a meteor would cause.

_What the hell? _ His mind foggy, Sasuke attempted to sit up...and noticed a very prominent bolt of pain flash down him back. Lowering his arm, he opened both eyes and wearily looked around his surroundings.

The pain brought back the memories. The horrible, horrible memories. Naruto tearing into his back, grinning at his blood spilling out, at his screams. That _murderous_ glare.

"No...No..." Sasuke gripped his hair and curled his feet into himself, rocking gently. That wasn't Naruto...he didn't know.

A tear escaped from his stoic eyes, and he wiped it away furiously. That wasn't Naruto...it was..."

Red eyes grinned at him in his mind. Laughing at him.

"_The Kyuubi_".

He clawed at the ground and shoved hard, uneasily getting to his feet. He stumbled in a circle, maniacally looking around, his eyes widening with every glance.

"Naruto!"

A crow cawed and stared at him from atop a tree branch, but for the rest of it, there was only silence.

"_Naruto!" _


	16. Final Flashbacks

_just a quick interval :D_

_so where's Naruto? what's happened to Sasuke? And oh lordy, what has happened to Gaara? :O_

_all will be answered._

_just hang in there! :O_

_

* * *

_

**-Chapter 16-**

As Gaara bolted on ahead of the team of ninja behind him, tears edged their way to the surface. Gaara shoved them back, and moved even faster. Insanity riddled his mind, made him ignorant. Everything was a mess. But, of course, Gaara paid no mind to it. Memories floated around him like a thousand pictures, forcing themselves on him as he ran.

* * *

"Stand up straighter".

Cold hands rest, one on his spine, one near his navel. He lets out a small grunt and complies.

"Do you ever laugh?"

A forced chuckle grates like metal; Gaara winces. Soon there are fingertips on every inch of his skin, lightly fluttering over his sides, his neck, his stomach. He lets laughter bubble up instead of a deep moan.

"This is how you kiss".

Such gentle touches. Any gentler, would probably mean nothing to anyone normal. But ever since arriving in Konoha, Gaara knew he was not normal. Or, at least, he wasn't anymore.

It was moments like these that Gaara wished he could treasure forever, grip tightly and lock away, store safely in the back of his churning mind.

Pink lips ran down his collarbone, sweeping down to the tip of his shoulder, and, for just a moment, Gaara felt them shivering. He couldn't explain the way he was feeling, there was too much to deal with. He kept his eyes on the blonde in front of him, tracking his movements like an assassin. Long after their kunai had been put away.

* * *

"You're a piece of work," Naruto declared one day, in a voice that splattered the canvas of his closed eyelids with colours too bright to see, and in the face of such a forceful personality Gaara found he had to hold back a slight blush from tinting his cheeks.

"See? That's what I mean!" The blonde proceeded to throw his arms up in exasperation; hands wave like free-falling. Curses are barely audible over the whisper of his breath. Gaara reached down and took hold of the ninja's chin and turned his face up to meet his, cool, shining blue orbs locking with his own sea green eyes.

Forceful, but gentle.

Gaara's hands were freezing. The ice travelled from his fingertips, spreading across Naruto's cheeks and infiltrating his defences until even his heart is afraid to keep beating.

Naruto could never keep that kind of stare for long, glancing as far downward as he can in his position. Unfortunately, that leaves his gaze to settle somewhere around Gaara's chest. There is no safe place anywhere. He blushes deeply, much to the amusement of Gaara.

"Why are you so shy?" Gaara whispered softly, but even then, sounded like a demand.

Naruto blinked, looked up, tied in place by Gaara's eyes more than by the power behind his thin wrist. "I-I don't..."

A sigh, and Gaara relinquished his hold. Warmth returned with a force like rain. Naruto brings a hand instinctively to his jaw, and lightly grazed over invisible bruises. A small smile escaped the red head, and then departed.

* * *

Smiles come so easily to Naruto: flitting across his face, so quickly you'll miss them if you blink for too long. They're fleeting but they're strong, conveying brilliant emotion in a half-second.

He doesn't have that gift. His smiles are half-hearted feeble things that spend most of their lives convincing themselves they exist.

Naruto's vibrant personality, in no other better term, completed him. Gave him something to believe in.

As the blonde ran on ahead, waving to the villagers, chasing after the little children that playfully mocked him from every side, Gaara took the time to think things over. Tanned skin. Blue eyes. Blonde Hair. Innocence. And in his senses, running wild, he finds he just can't resist that sweet, sweet smile.

_Will he forgive me for feeling this way?_

_Would he mind if I showed him my soul? If I came right out and said "You're beautiful"._

_

* * *

_

Gaara snarled, and pushed forward, the world around him looking like a wet canvas, green and brown smudges, blue and white, swirling madly above his head. But, Gaara did not notice this, or the fact that he was moving far too fast. There was only one mission, one priority, one word.

Naruto.

A bird swooped in front of his face, cawing loudly. Gaara's heart skipped a couple of beats and his legs buckled beneath him.

He dropped from the tree tops and hit the ground below.

A revolting _crack _resonated through the forest.


End file.
